The invention relates to an apparatus for handling or producing packs made of packaging material, such as paper, cardboard, film, etc., having a mobile handling unit, in particular a rotationally driven (folding) turret, and having moveable elements on the handling unit, such as folding elements, pressure-exerting elements, push rods, slides, etc.
An apparatus of this type is a packaging machine or a part thereof, that may also be an arrangement which is provided downstream of a packaging machine, such as a drying turret, in the region of which finished packs harden.
The performance of packaging machines, and in particular of very complex, high-speed cigarette-packaging machines, is influenced considerably by error-induced stoppage times. It is thus important to establish any possible malfunctioning, in particular in the region of the complex folding turret, straight away and then to switch off the packaging machine immediately in order to avoid damage as a result of a malfunction.